XOXO
by guiltiedevill
Summary: ini cara mereka.. [DRABBLE/FLUFF] EXO ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE HERE (chanbaek/sulay/kaido/chenmin/hunhan/taoris)


Title : XOXO  
Author : Pieceoficee  
Pair : ChenMin - (SuLay) - KrisTao - KaiSoo - (ChanBaek) - HunHan  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance/Fluff  
Length : 1/?  
Warning : Yaoi. Typo(s) bertebaran, abal, GJ.  
Summary : An X is kiss for a soft kiss,  
An O is for a circled hug.  
Maybe, you already know

YOU'RE MY XOXO, ..

1. SULAY : Letter For Yixing

Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pensil mekanik yang belum digunakan sama sekali dan selembar kertas surat berwarna ungu muda yang masih polos.

Sebenarnya, hari ini dia ingin menuliskan sebuah surat romantis yang akan dikirimkannya kepada sang pujaan hati di negri china sana, Zhang Yixing.

Tapi–

"Aku harus menulis apaaa?!"

–itulah masalahnya.

Junmyeon ingin menulis 'Be with me', atau 'Be Mine', atau sejenis seperti itu, tapi tidak punya nyali. Jadi yang ditulisnya hanyalah beberapa kata seperti :

_'Hai, Yixing. Apakah harimu menyenangkan? oh, ada sesuatu yang spesial? -Junmyeon'_

(Yah, mereka –Suho dan Lay– belum jadian, jika kau mau tau.)

Junmyeon kembali membaca surat buatannya, dari awal hingga selesai, lalu kembali ke awal, begitu terus hingga–

"Tidak usah dikirim lah"

sia-sialah 3 jam terakhir yang dihabiskannya dengan mendekam di meja makan ditemani segelas lemon squash buatan seorang namja belo yang sekarang sedang mendesah didalam kamar bertuliskan 'KaiD.O'– jangan tanya ia sedang apa.

Kertas berwarna ungu itu dilipatnya dengan rapi, ia bawa ke kamarnya dan Sehun, lalu disimpannya dengan rapi di dalam laci.

Yah, tanpa menyadari seseorang melihat kegiatannya dan menyeringai.

2 week laters,..

Junmyeon merasa aneh dengan 'anak' bungsunya. Dua minggu terakhir ini, Sehun selalu saja tersenyum horror kearahnya, tertawa-tawa sendiri, dan kegiatan-orang-gila yang lain.

Tetapi, perasaan itu hilang hari ini- saat Yixing menelfonnya dan berkata–

"Wah, Junmyeon! Xie xie ni untuk suratnya. Maaf, karena sibuk aku baru membacanya sekarang. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Mata Junmyeon membulat  
"Hah? Surat?"

"Iya, surat berwarna soft purple yang kauberikan untukku. Luhan saja sampai iri karena tidak mendapat surat dari sehun, ahahah"

Terbentuk persimpangan di dahi sang guardian angel itu.

"Yah, sama sama. Ohya, Yixing?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong bilang pada Luhan, Sehun sedang menonton Miranda Kerr dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah" ujar Junmyeon datar. Kubalas kau magnae,...

"Eh, i-iya. Nanti setelah Luhan bangun akan kusampaikan"

"Oh, Yixing? Ada satu lagi yang ingin kukatakan"

"Apa?"

"Be Mine, Please?"

2. CHANBAEK : Comfortable

EXO dorm, 11.45 PM. Malam ini tidak terlalu sepi seperti biasanya. Dari dalam kamar duo happy virus, terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap dan sesekali tawa kecil. Lalu dari kamar Suho dan Sehun terdengar suara ketikan jari dan orang sedang berbicara sendiri -mereka sedang bertelefon, sepertinya.

"Pfftt,.. Jadi nenekmu berteriak seperti seorang gadis? Keluargamu unik sekali, yeol" ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya

(Siapapun tidak ingin seorang namja tua datang ke kamarnya dan berteriak 'KALIAN BISA DIAM, TIDAK?! AKU SEDANG BERTELEFON DENGAN YIXING!'– tentu.)

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu dan menyeruput mint coffee nya perlahan, lalu menaruh gelas bergambar red Jongin –oh, maksudku red devil– nya di meja nakas yang menjadi pemisah kasurnya dan kasur Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengantuk, Baek?" Tanyanya yang dijawab dengan jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang mengarah ke arah sebuah gelas bergambar pororo –gelas milik Kyungsoo yang diambilnya diam diam–.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, "kau kan hanya minum green tea, tuan Byun. Bagaimana bisa kau terjaga hanya karena segelas teh?"

"Bisa. Aku bisa"

"Terserah lah"

Lama, hening mendominasi. Tidak ada satupun yang mau menarik selimutnya dan beranjak tidur. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan terlebih dulu. Keduanya tampak ragu.

"Um, Baek,.."

"Ya?"

Inilah saatnya Chanyeol.

"Aku,.. Aku,.."

"Mm?"

"Akumenyukaimubyunbaekhyun,maukahkaumenjadikekasih ku?"

Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Chanyeol,.."

"Y- ya?"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Raut wajah tegang Chanyeol menguap seketika. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar

"Aghh,.. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja sepertimu, Baekhyun"

"Begituk–HAAHHHH!? APA KATAMU?"

"Aku. Menyukaimu. Baekkie. Jadilah. Pacarku." Ulang Chanyeol- dengan nada datar.

"Aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Aku suka senyummu. Aku suka suara tawamu. Aku menyukai semuanya yang ada pada dirimu– termasuk ungg,.. Tinggimu? Yah, begitulah. Dan–"

BRUKK

Mata namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu terbelalak ketika merasakan kelembutan merayap perlahan, mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"AKU MAU! AKU JUGA SUKA CHANNIEEE! AKU SUKA BANGET SAMA CHANNIEEE!"

"Baekh–"

"Dan satu lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENYUKAI TINGGIKU?! BILANG SAJA AKU PENDEK, IYA KAN?! MENGAKULAH!"

"AGGHHH APPO- AHH! JANGAN TENDANG AKUUU! AGGHHHH! AMPUN, BAEK!"

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?! AKU SEDANG BERTELEFON DENGAN YIXING!"

-FIN-

AHAHAHAHAH LEBAY BANGET GUE BIKIN CERITA XD  
kalau bisa RnR eaps. gamaksa sih.

Dan, YAAMPUN ASDFGHJKL MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH RIPIUW DI JONGIN'S FRONTAL IDEA! terharu QAQ  
maaf gabisa sebut atu-atu, modemnya lemot -w-

chapter depan kaisoo sama hunhan~~~


End file.
